


(Archive) The previous attempt at eNdTale

by Vesuvius00



Series: eNdTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters talking directly to the readers, F/F, F/M, Frisk has a Human Family, Frisk is Neutral, Gen, I'm not an artist, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-pacifist route stuff, Sans is not the only one who remembers, So it's just on here as a text story, Timeline Shenanigans, eNdTale is my own AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius00/pseuds/Vesuvius00
Summary: Frisk isn't the perfect Pacifist, and it doesn't help that Chara makes a lot of sense when they whisper in the kid’s ear- saying all the same things that they'd been thinking for years. Humanity is a pile of garbage, and honestly most Humans probably deserve to die by the time they're 20. They all manage to do something seriously wrong to someone else at some point.Anyone who doesn't want to destroy Humanity must really be a saint. But, there's a choice to be made here still. If Frisk frees the Monsters, maybe humanity will have a chance to redeem itself. Or, Frisk and Chara could just destroy both groups- that would work too.Of course, their Families may have some problems with that.





	1. Prologue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are three types of narration going on in this story:
> 
> \- *Chara speaking directly to the reader, using terms like "I", "We", and "You" in conversational tone. Chara directly acknowledges things we know as readers and will try to lead us to certain conclusions. (Indicated by the * at the beginning of the first line of the paragraph.)  
> \- Passive narrator Chara. Chara is bound to Frisk in a sense so they can only describe the things around Frisk up to a certain distance. Slightly less Biased towards impressing you and more of a "Chara's letting you know what's going on" sort of feel. They may slip-up and say "You" or "We" once in a while. (Tends to seem like it's from Frisk's POV because Frisk is always in or around the scene being narrated.)  
> \- An unnamed, neutral, Omniscient 3rd person narrator. For all the times when Chara isn't around. 
> 
> Chara is Biased and unreliable at times, but they have the better sense of purpose. Chara won't tell you anything useless or boring- they want to impress you into liking them. The Omni isn't so good at discerning what is useful for you to know or not, and may leave things out while also telling you things you don't really need to know.

**What The Hell Is Going On?**

Sans dodged to his left as the knife flew at him, lodging itself in the pillar he'd been leaning up against as the skeleton turned to look at the person who'd thrown it at him. A human child (or it was Human as far as he knew) was walking slowly down the hallway towards where he stood.

"well... looks like you've been busy." He stepped out into the middle of the hall as he spoke, facing the child as he blocked their way. They stopped walking about 10 feet in front of him, and he waited a few seconds before continuing to speak.

"you're not gonna talk to me? that's fine." The kid had another knife in their hand, though this one didn't look quite right. Was it.. a toy?

"I would like to say though, I never thought you'd actually get this far. no human could have managed to all this, right? then again, you were only pretending back then weren't you..?" The kid rushed him before he could finish speaking- he teleported behind them as they stumbled through the space where he'd been, and set up a wall of blue-magic bones on either end of the hallway. The kid ran through them trying to get their balance back, and after a moment they had to run back through the wall to get back to Sans. He smirked at them as they re-appeared on his side of the wall, while they made a low growling noise.

Yeah, most humans don't act like this... do they?

Sans dodged again as the kid came at him with the toy knife, grabbing their SOUL as he did and sending them into the ceiling. They fell down a second later, and he just sent them back up again. He actually did this a few times. The kid was durable- he'd give them that.

"you know, I had a speech prepared, right? it's such a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming-" He dropped them as they threw the toy knife at him, forcing him to dodge once again. "what? you don't wanna hear it?"

"... No. We. Don't!"

Huh. Kid actually spoke for once.

Sans jumped out of the way as the kid picked themselves up in a split second and decided to just try and punch him, now that they'd thrown away both of their weapons. He dodged a few swings, and then caught their fist on one that would've otherwise hit him in the side of his skull- he was beginning to realize that they were pretty slow compared to him. They brought their other hand up to try and grab him, but he threw them into one of the pillars before their fingers could close around one of his ribs.

"well, I don't exactly care but... you should at least let a guy finish his spiel." There was a kind of satisfying CRACK sound as the kid's body hit the pillar, the towering structure breaking apart and crumbling down on top of them as Sans spoke. Though, they still seemed unfazed as they picked themselves up once again, just like they had from every other one of his attacks so far. He saw their fingers tightening around the handle of the knife -the one that had been stuck in that pillar before he threw them into it- as they frowned at him.

"Fuck that."

"heh, well you know what they say..." The kid started running at him, and he dodged out of the way while summoning a ring of Blasters around them. "kids like you-"

"FRISK!!!" He fired the blasters even as another voice interrupted his. He turned his head to the side, looking at the far end of the hall, to see another Human running towards them. The kid was fried from the Blasters, and they fell to their knees on the golden tiled floor as they looked over to see the newcomer too. Something seemed to change in their expression as they saw the other human coming closer, their eyes widened, just a bit, as if complete surprise was all that was holding them in place now as Sans saw his chance.

He raised his left hand, grabbing both the Human's SOULS at once while his blasters recharged for another shot. The kid didn't struggle this time, but the other one just kept running as if they weren't hindered by his magic at all. The second human was closer now, Sans could actually see her face as she jumped into the circle of blasters and grabbed Frisk by the hand from where he now had them floating in midair. The blasters fired at the same time as she pulled Frisk down to the ground, and took the hit herself.

"..sis? SIS!" Frisk cried out as they hit the ground, rolling onto their side and dropping the knife as they tried to pull their sister down to the ground with them. Too late.

He only did one point of damage. That was the most he could do without Karmic retribution in play. So why was she dead now?

Frisk got up as the blasters around the two humans disappeared, crumbling away into the air while the girl's body fell to the ground. Sans hadn't thought she try to interfere... he actually hadn't thought she'd even remember.

* You CHECK the Human.

**ELIZA FARR  
** **3/xxxx HP  
** **15 (0) ATK  
** **24 (20) DEF**

*Well, she wasn't actually dead. That's the good news. The bad?

*Frisk sure thought she was.

The kid hadn't even paused after Eliza's body hit the ground, unconscious. They turned on Sans and in seconds he was down. He didn't even see what they did to him as they stood over him.

*Frisk was screaming at him.

*He was crying, as he turned to dust.

*I was laughing.

*and you? Well I suppose you're just confused, aren't you?

*I guess I'll tell you how we got here then.


	2. Prologue 2

**Where It All Began**

*So, I’m Chara. But you probably knew that already, right? And this dumbass is Frisk- again something you should already know. So why am I telling you?

*It seems Flowey and I are the only ones who truly understand that everyone here is an idiot. 

 

*Well…

*I suppose the best place to start is the beginning.

 

*When Frisk first fell into the underground, I was barely awake. They were running around in circles, freaking out about something for a good 20 minutes before they stumbled across Flowey. 

*I honestly don’t know how anyone would ever fall for that trick of his.. But Frisk did.

*It was hilarious. They were seriously lucky that M- Toriel showed up.

*I suppose… that’s when I decided to start following the kid around.

 

*After a while I figured out that Frisk was acting kinda strange for a seemingly normal kid. Maybe they were just in Shock from the newness of the underground, but it was like they couldn’t take anything seriously.

*They approached he world as if it were a video game. Which, I guess may have also been because of their newfound powers. Maybe Frisk didn’t think any of this was real at all yet.

 

*...

*Honestly, there’s not much to tell you about that first time. They killed some Monsters, and let others go. They fought Flowey, for some reason, and then it all restarted. It got boring after the 5th or 6th time.

*I started trying to talk to them then. It didn’t work until recently though.

 

*How about we skip to the first time Frisk decided not to kill anyone?

*Frisk argued with themselves a lot- they argued with me too once they could actually hear me. In every timeline up to now, they’ve killed at least one monster. On purpose or accidentally, it didn’t really matter.

*They didn’t want to do that this time.

 

*They smooth-talked their way past Toriel in the Ruins, having figured out how to do that in the last couple timelines.

*Snowdin was a breeze- though it was hard to keep to their ‘no killing’ rule once Jerry showed up. The skeleton brothers had always been pretty harmless, and it was actually really fun to see everyone there in Snowdin town before fighting Papyrus…

*Undyne’s fight went the same as it always did, and nothing else was really any different with Alphys and Mettaton either.

 

*Even though only the tiniest things were any different, Frisk was proud of themselves. As they walked into the castle throne room to meet Asgore, they felt like they’d gotten to finally figure out some big secret.

*But then, after the fight with Asgore and Flowey, nothing else had been any different. Sans called, the same as always, and it all was dark. 

 

*Until Flowey came back.

 

*The discovery they were on verge of was still yet to come. Flowey sent them back to their last SAVE, right before the fight with Asgore, and Frisk started on the trail to the true lab. Once that was over with, they went back to Asgore.

*This time, the fight with the King didn’t happen. Toriel showed up beforehand, and soon everyone else did too. All of Frisk’s new Monster friends were there to help them. 

 

*Honestly, it was really heartwarming. 

 

*...

*And then Asriel had to crash the party.

 

*Worse came to best, and Frisk got Azzy to break the barrier. 

*The monsters were free. 

 

*It was a good feeling, and Frisk just wanted more and more and more. So they reset, just as everyone was starting to head down the mountain. They did it all again, saving the monsters over and over, spending time with their friends and finding out new things each run. 

*After the first time, I was bored with it. But Frisk kept saving the Monsters, over and over and over. They did it almost religiously- no matter how hard I tried to convince .

 

*Then they took it too far. 


	3. Prologue 3

**Meeting Eliza**

*I think, you don’t really know anything about what happened next. 

*So for your sake, I guess I’ll go into a bit more detail.

 

Frisk was leading the monsters down the mountain, the sun falling lower and lower in the sky a bit faster than the group could traverse the forested paths of Mt. Ebott. It was the first time they’d actually gone this far before resetting. 

Suddenly, Frisk stopped walking. 

“I want to show you all something, but we have to hurry if we're going to get down the mountain in time.” They barely had spoken loud enough for all the Monsters to hear them.

The entire group slowly came to a stop, forming a semi-circle around Frisk as they waited for them to continue. Asgore spoke up after a few seconds passed, prompting them. 

“And what is it you'd like to show us, Frisk?”

“Well, it’s not exactly a something…” They trailed off and looked down the mountain for a second before motioning to the city, which they could all still see over the trees down the slope. “My family lives there. But if we don't get there soon enough.. I don't know if anyone will be home. They might be out looking for me.” Frisk dropped their hand to their side as everyone stood for a moment in surprised silence. Frisk... had never mentioned having any family before.

Undyne was the first one to snap out of it. "WELL THEN LET'S GO PUNK!" She yelled as she picked Alphys up bridal-style and began running down the slope. They were always so strange together after they realized they loved each other. Every single time. Seeing the two running off into the distance, the others began to shake off their surprise too, and soon the whole group had managed to finish descending the mountain in just under 30 minutes. 

*I swear, that has to be some kind of record.

The sun had finished setting by then, and as the group got to the house-lined streets at the edge of the city, streetlamps cast an eerie glow over the monsters. Anyone who happened to be looking out their windows at this point probably had a heart attack at the sight. Sorry, random people.

Frisk led them to an area that was a lot less.. crowded. The houses and spaces between them were larger than the ones in the first neighborhood the group had seen, and there were no cars driving around. This neighborhood was quiet, minus the sounds of the bugs and electricity buzzing in the few streetlamps nearby. It was obviously a nicer part of town. 

Frisk had walked across the grass and up to the door a forest-green house, their hand raised as if they were about to knock. A light was on in the front window, though the curtains were drawn so that they couldn’t see anything or anyone on the other side. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, they let their hand drop back to their side and they turned back to the group. They.. looked like they were about to cry.

Not missing a beat, Undyne called out to them. “You can do it punk!” The others all echoed the thought, giving their own words of encouragement until Frisk smiled at the group-realizing that they all understood. There wasn't much that they could actually do for Frisk if this situation didn't turn out the way they wanted- but they were all here at least, and that seemed to be enough for Frisk. Their friends behind them, they turned back to the door and knocked loudly.

There was a moment of stillness as the group waited, until a loud thud followed by a muffled shout came from behind the door. It opened a second later, the light from the other side spilling onto the grass towards the small group of monsters, though they all remained just outside of it. Frisk was immediately pulled into the new Human's arms as they got the stuffing hugged out of them. 

"Frisk! You- you're here! It’s really you!" The human released Frisk from the bear-hug, but still kept a hand on their shoulder as the string of questions started. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did you go? Am I dreaming again? How many fingers am I holding up?" They released Frisk completely and leaned back, holding up both of their hands with one finger held up on each.

"Uh, two?" Frisk answered, their voice almost too quiet to hear until they spoke again, smiling as they mimicked the other person’s pose. "How many am I holding up?"

"I don't care, you're real!" The new human had a bright smile on their face as they took one of Frisk's hands and stood up, wiping at one of their eyes with their other hand.

"I'm, I'm ok sis. I swear." Sis. Sister then. The new human was a girl.

*Cut me some slack, It's hard to tell sometimes. Especially when everything’s so quick and surprising as that exchange was. Not to mention I didn’t yet know what she preferred to be and-

*Grr! Forget it! You people don’t really understand and you wont even if I explain it all to you in crayon. I just don’t assume things about people, okay?

The girl nodded at Frisk's words before finally glancing around the area. Her eyes went right over the group of monsters as they all stiffened or took a step back, but when she didn't say anything their anxiety faded into confusion. "Frisk, how'd you get here? Where did you even go? I searched all over the place for you, I was even trying to look around the forest up the mountain until the cops stopped me today." Frisk glanced at the group before looking back at their sister.

"Sis, you might want your glasses."

"What?" She had noticed Frisk's glance and looked back towards the monsters. Frisk motioned them towards the doorway and Papyrus and Undyne bravely took a step forward, into the pool of light in front of them. 

"Oh. Ohmygosh there are people there. Uh, hi?" She gave the group a small wave and Frisk slipped past her into the house, the girl calling after them as they did. "I left them in the Kitchen!" 

She turned back to face the group, a nervous smile on her face. "Um, would you guys like to come in for a minute, or something? I could uh, make tea or coffee or whatever." She waved the group forward and stood to the side of the doorway, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

*Now that I could get a good look at her I realized that she looks a lot like Frisk, in a way. She has the same dark brown hair, though hers was much longer and tied up in a ponytail, and her eyes were the same warm chocolate brown. She kept hers open though, unlike Frisk. Her fashion sense was similar too- a shapeless grey hoodie and navy-blue sweatpants making it hard to tell she was a girl.

"I'm Eliza, Frisk's older sister and de-facto caretaker when our dad's not around, which is most of the time." She introduced herself with a small bow of the head, as the rest of the group stepped into the light as well now.

The first monster to actually approach her was Toriel, of course. She walked confidently up to the girl and held out a paw as if to shake her hand, though at Eliza's confused look she let her hands simply come together in front of her, unintentionally mirroring the human's uneasy pose. Toriel was unfazed however, and as Frisk reappeared and handed something to Eliza, the former queen introduced herself. 

"Good evening. I am Toriel-" The goat woman cleared her throat for a second, as Asgore visibly deflated just a little. "Just Toriel for now. It is wonderful to meet you, my child." 

Eliza opened the little box that Frisk had handed her, and pulled out a pair of thick glasses, which she put on after cleaning the lenses on the hem of her shirt. She looked back at Toriel then, and what had been mild confusion on her face turned into surprise and then.. Fear?

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too..." She glanced down at Frisk, who was holding Toriel's hand now. Frisk pulled Toriel inside, Eliza watching them disappear around a corner before turning back to the rest of the group. No one else approached her until she spoke again. "you're all... monsters?"

Asgore stepped up next. "Yes. I am Asgore Dreemurr. King of monster-kind." The king's voice was calm, even soothing as he spoke, with a warm smile on his face. "I understand this must be very confusing, even scary for you, but I assure you we mean no harm to you or Frisk or anyone else."

"NYEH! THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN! FRISK IS OUR FRIEND!" Papyrus started walking towards the human too, grabbing Sans by the wrist and dragging the smaller skeleton with him as he did. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THEIR BESTEST FRIEND!"

Eliza laughed a little at that, though she still seemed nervous as she waved Asgore inside. 

"So Frisk was on the mountain... I shoulda looked there first." She muttered to herself as Papyrus took her hand and shook it before following Asgore inside.

"mind if I ask what happened? how the kid went missing in the first place?" Sans asked as he stood to the side of the door with Eliza. 

"Well, that's probably best left for inside.." Eliza and Alphys awkwardly smiled at each other as the shy yellow dinosaur walked inside, with Undyne pushing her forward. 

"I'm Undyne, this is my girl Alphys. And, Papyrus lied to you." Undyne started with a big toothy grin on her face. "I'm the punk's best friend!" A loud 'NYEH' of disagreement could be heard from somewhere inside, and the four of them still standing outside laughed.

"Actually," Eliza said once Undyne stopped laughing, "I think the sister gets the title of 'Best Friend'. I mean, I  _ have  _ known Frisk the longest." She grinned at the fish monster, who clapped her on the shoulder as Alphys began to drag her girlfriend inside. 

After a few seconds, and neither him nor Eliza saying anything, Sans seemed to figure out how best to introduce himself. It worked on Frisk, right?

"well, don'cha know how ta greet a new pal, Eliza? put 'er there." He grinned and held out his left hand to the girl, who looked at him in confusion for a second before reaching forward and taking his right hand from his pocket. 

"Well friend, you're supposed to shake with the right hand." She smiled back at him.

*I couldn't help but get the feeling she knew about the whoopee cushion trick. Or something like it.

Unfazed, Sans took her right hand and shook it properly, his grin only growing as she jumped back in shock. "yea, I know that but," He showed her the device in the palm of his hand, "that's the one the joy buzzer's in.” 

“the name's Sans. Comic Sans." 

* _ Ugh. _

"Ok, you got me there." Eliza was actually laughing now, all trace of her initial nerves gone as she rubbed at the palm of her hand. Mission accomplished Sans, great job.


	4. Prologue 4

**The First Night**

*So, this is all actually fascinating to me.

*And quite honestly it’s the most interesting thing to happen in like, 100 years.

*That means, so long as I have you all as my little captive audience, I’m gonna talk about this as much as I want!

 

*But, I suppose I’ll spare you any of the boring details for now. I can always just tell you later if you really need to know, right?

Once everyone was inside, Eliza took a quick inventory of what everybody wanted to drink before disappearing for a few minutes. While they waited, Frisk lead everyone to the living-room and had them all find a place to sit. When Eliza finally came back she had a tray filled with mugs of tea and a hot chocolate for Frisk, which she handed out to everyone before putting the tray on a coffee table and sitting next to where Alphys and Undyne had finally settled themselves on the couch. 

She let out a sigh as she sat, muttering to herself. "Where do I even begin?"

"I've got a question for ya Eliza," Sans leaned forward as he spoke, "why didn't you see us until Frisk pretty much pointed us out?"

"Oh." Eliza smiled and took off her glasses, holding them in her lap as she answered. "I'm really, really nearsighted. Like this I can barely make out the blue of your hoodie from the grey chair, and you all are more blobs of color than actual shapes I can see. Outside, you were even farther away, and it was dark."

She shrugged, cleaning off the lenses on the hem of her shirt again. "The closer things are, the easier it is for me to make them out. I need glasses or contact lenses all the time outside of the house. I can barely even read without these things on." She held up the glasses as she spoke and began to put them back on, before Undyne reached out and stopped her.

"So, like can you see Alphs and I right next to you?" 

"Kinda. You're just a little blurry Undyne, but Alphys I can see fine." 

"I-interesting." Alphys mused as Eliza put her glasses back on. "So t-that thumping noise r-right before you opened the door...?"

"I fell down the stairs. Just the last few steps though." Eliza held up her hands defensively at Frisk's worried look. "That was because I was just going to fast and tripped though, not because I couldn't see the step." She laughed a little and Frisk chuckled with her.

"Yeah, you stopped doing that what, 3 years ago?" 

Eliza gasped, mock offended. "Frisk! It was only 2 years ago the last time that happened. Looks like I've got the better memory now."

"Hm. Feels like 3 years to me." Frisk smiled teasingly, but Eliza frowned.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Time drags on when you're away from home, right?" The girl took a sip of tea, deliberately leaving a gap of silence before she continued. "Which, brings me to the current point. What happened? Frisk, where did you go, exactly?" 

Frisk put their mug of coco down before answering, clasping their hands together in their lap. Their voice was plain but quiet. They honestly sounded like they'd just been scolded. "I ran away, before you got to school to pick me up that day."

No one said anything for a minute. None of them wanted to interrupt the two siblings. Eliza didn't react at all, she just kept looking at Frisk, who eventually spoke again once the silence became too much. 

"Do you know how long I was gone?" 

"Almost two weeks now?" Eliza crossed her arms as she leaned backwards into the couch, looking at Frisk with more than just sadness in her eyes. 

"Frisk.. This is…” Eliza sighed, shaking her head slightly. Almost immediately, her tone was completely different. Happier, it seemed.

"So, how did you all meet?" Eliza asked, looking at each of the monsters in the room. Frisk started to speak, but she held up a finger to stop them. "I want to hear it from them."

A few of their stories.. definitely wouldn't be a good thing to tell the big sister. In order of 'no', Undyne and Asgore were probably tied for the worst situation, though neither of them let it show on their face if they knew that. Papyrus was next on the list, even if he was mostly harmless. That left Sans, Alphys, and then Toriel last, as they were probably tied for the nicest meetings. 

*Though, I seem to remember Sans saying that he'd only been nice in the first place because of Toriel anyway.

*I suppose, if he hadn’t have made any promise to her... well, they'd all be on the surface by now still, but Frisk would have been long gone.

Asgore was the first one to speak up. 

"Frisk and I met in my Throne room. It used to be a pretty intimidating room, but now there's my favorite golden flowers growing all over the place! So it uh, looks quite a mess now as compared to many years ago. I'm afraid I met Frisk last out of all of us here, though I must say I feel like I've known them longer than the few hours since then." Asgore smiled at Eliza, and Toriel put one of her paws over her face, shaking her head slightly.

Asgore continued. "Frisk broke the barrier that had been keeping us all in the underground shortly after our meeting. Then we all watched the sunset together and started coming here." Eliza shot a confused look towards Frisk, which they just shrugged off. "Frisk seems to make friends very quickly."

Eliza nodded. "Yeah, that's always been true. Frisk is popular, which was a surprise to me when I first found out."

"Eliza isn't very good at socializing, while I like meeting new people.” Frisk started. “Right now, I think she's only okay talking to you all because I'm here." Frisk spoke quickly, while Eliza confirmed the statement with a nod.

"Although, you do seem like nice people so far." She smiled at the group before prompting the stories to continue. "Who's next?"

"I met Frisk almost a week ago, I think." Toriel said. "They fell into the ruins, and were attacked by a mean little flower whom I chased off. I taught Frisk about the use of puzzles in the underground.. oh! And I made them a pie before they left the ruins for the rest of the underground."

Eliza smirked at the queen. "You normally make pies for strange children you meet?"

"Well, yes. Butterscotch-cinnamon pies are my specialty, although I make a very good snail pie as well." Toriel smirked back at the girl. "But I think I understand what you mean. Most people wouldn't be so kind to a child they'd just met here on the surface, would they?" 

"Yeah, that’s right. It seems most people you meet are jerks nowadays." Eliza said sadly.

"NOT I!" Papyrus spoke up now. "WHEN MY BROTHER AND I MET FRISK, WE WERE VERY NICE TO EACH OTHER! I HAD SET UP SO MANY PUZZLES AND FRISK SOLVED EACH ONE OF THEM WITH EASE. THEN WE WENT ON A DATE!"

Eliza looked surprisingly unsurprised at that. She glanced at Frisk with an amused look. "How'd that go?"

"He likes me more as a friend." Frisk looked down and pretended to wipe a tear from their eye. 

Papyrus was beaming. "YES! MY BEST PLATONIC FRIEND!" 

"Hey! Frisk is my bestie!!" Undyne had jumped up and was pointing a thumb at herself. 

"BUT I MET THEM FIRST UNDYNE!"

"Well then, let's ask Frisk who their best friend is! It's totally me, right Frisk?" Undyne grinned as Frisk stood up and looked between the two monsters for a second before starting to walk towards Undyne. "YES! I'm the- huh?"

Frisk had walked right past Undyne to sit on Eliza's lap, who giggled and hugged them. "I have known her the longest." Frisk said with a smile. Undyne, slightly deflated, sat down.

"FRISK, WHO IS YOUR SECOND BEST FRIEND?" Papyrus asked, prompting Frisk to grab Alphys' hand from where it was just laying on the couch beside them.

"R-really Frisk? I'm one of your b-best friends?" Alphys was turning red. 

"mhm. It's Eliza, then you, and Undyne and Papyrus are tied for third." Frisk smiled brightly.

Eliza smiled with them, turning to look at Alphys. "So how did you two meet then?"

"W-well, Frisk had just gotten to Hotland... uh, this was right after they got away from Undyne I think.. they w-walked into my Lab and then Mettaton smashed through the wall, and they p-played on his quiz show, and then they left.. Oh and I upgraded their phone so we could chat on the Undernet!"

"What? Frisk, you have a phone now?" Eliza asked as the kid took the device from their pocket.

"Yeah. Toriel gave it to me. I actually tried to call you a little while after I got it, but the signal wasn't really strong enough to reach the surface." They handed it to Eliza, who turned it over in her hands a few times before giving it back. "I didn't try after Alphys upgraded it though, I didn't think it would work still. That was a couple days ago."

"Huh." Eliza hugged Frisk again, squeezing them a little harder than she had before. "So.. was that everyone's stories?" 

"Pretty much.” Undyne said as she sat back down. “I just gotta say that I didn't really like Frisk until we burned my house down making spaghetti." Undyne said it so nonchalantly, Eliza looked like she didn't know whether to be concerned for the fish woman or angry at Frisk, who was smiling at Undyne like burning down a house together was the most normal thing ever. 

*Please, take this moment to realize that absolutely no one had mentioned getting into a fight with Frisk at all. These idiots are smarter than I’d been giving them credit for. 

"Did you, um, are you okay?" Undyne smiled broadly at Eliza's confused question. 

"Yeah! It was actually pretty awesome!"

"Okay then?" Eliza laughed as she spoke, raising a brow at Undyne as she did. But, she dropped the subject as a grandfather clock in the room struck 9. She tapped Frisk on the shoulder, who then got off of her and moved to stand by the clock as she stood up and stretched. "Well, it's late. We should probably start figuring out where you're all going to sleep."

Frisk nodded and motioned for everyone to stand up, while Eliza started gathering up cups and then  left the room to put them in the kitchen, returning half a minute later. 

"Sis, I wanna talk about-"

"Tomorrow. That's too heavy for a late night chat. I'm just glad you're back right now." Eliza interrupted Frisk, a look on her face that said she wouldn't hear any more of it for now. Frisk just nodded and stood beside her as she put a smile back on. 

"Well then, shall we start the tour?”

 

*I just wanna take a moment to say, Frisk’s house is great.

*It’s two stories, with four bedrooms and a full bathroom upstairs, and then a huge kitchen, living-room, a Study, and another bathroom downstairs. There’s apparently a basement and an attic too. It’s huge.

*Frisk’s room is super cool too. Like, I’m not even sure why they would ever want to run away from this place. 

*Whatever.

Within 20 minutes, Eliza had a place for everyone set up. Undyne and Alphys would be in the living-room on the couch-bed, Asgore was put in the room that Frisk said was their Father’s, Toriel  got set up in the guest room, and then Papyrus and Sans got stuck on an air-mattress in Frisk’s room. By the time everyone was all set up, everybody was pretty tired too. So, they all said goodnight and suddenly, it was bedtime.

Frisk spent a while chatting with Sans and Papyrus about a bunch of random surface-world things, like cars and the city and police. Papyrus was convinced that the human police were just copying the Royal Guard until Frisk explained that they were more like investigators than sentries. Soon enough though, they all passed out.

*I tried to explore while Frisk was out, but I didn’t have enough control to get them up and move around yet, so I could only look around their room. 

*Once I got bored of that, I started trying to do other things. Mess with the sleeping skele-bros, read a book, Reset.

*I wasn’t able to pick up or move any of the stuff in the room. 

*But I did manage to find the “Reset” button.


	5. Proloouge 5

**My Turn**

*Enjoy.

=)

 

Frisk woke up with a good deal of confusion, which quickly turned to a terrified panic as they realized both that they’d somehow Reset the world in their sleep, and that they couldn’t really move on their own. It was a strange sensation, standing up and walking around under the will of some other being. They didn’t know anything about what was going on, or why.

*They had thought I was only a voice up until this point.

*Payback time.

“Chara?” Frisk said out loud to the dusty air around them. “Is this you?”

“ _ In a way. It’s you too- your body anyway. _ ” The familiar voice of their guide, Chara, echoed back to them in their mind.

“Well that makes sense, I guess…” Frisk began walking in a circle around the oh-so familiar patch of flowers. Their movement was jerky and inhuman in how they kept their balance even though their stance and gait were all over the place- like a marionette puppeted by strings. “Can you, let  _ me  _ walk please? This is messed up.”

“ _ In a minute. I’m still trying to figure this out… _ ”

“How are you even doing this anyway Chara?”

“ _ I dunno. I am a ghost, maybe I’ve finally taken possession. _ ”

“Haha. Very funny.” Frisk’s body stopped moving, and after a moment they began walking themselves into the next room. “It’s good to know you can do that though- maybe you can take the lead once in a while.”

“ _ Really? I’d like that. _ ” 

“Yeah.” Frisk came to a stop at the spot where Flowey normally appears, the two waiting for the flower to pop up.

 

“Uhh…”

“ _ Hey, Devil Flower, you can show up any time now! _ ”

After a while, Toriel walked in. She looked startled at the sight of a Human child, as always, but this time Frisk looked startled too. It only took a moment for her to shake it off and introduce herself though.

*Skip!

Once Frisk was alone again, or as alone as they could be with the whole ghost-child business, the two were finally able to talk again.

*Well, to clarify, I never actually stop talking to them, unless they’re asleep. No one can hear me unless I use their voice, so why would I ever  _ need _ to be quiet?

*Frisk just can’t talk back to me when others are around, and I don’t have the ability to read their mind.

*I really wish I could sometimes.

“Hey, Chara?”

“ _ Yes? _ ”

“Do you want to take control, for the rest of the Ruins?”

“ _ Is this a trick question? Hella yes! _ ” Frisk cringed at the words, but smiled and laughed at the same time.

“You use some weird lingo, Chara.” The child’s body began moving on it’s own again, and the two walked their way awkwardly out of the long hallway and into the room beyond. Of course, Chara went straight for the Monster Candy in the top room. 

“ _ Mine. All mine now. _ ”

“Chara, you’re not supposed to take more than one-”

“ _ Shhhhh… _ ” They picked up the entire bowl off the pedestal and began to walk back into the last room, SAVEing just as Frisk spoke again. 

“You’re a monster.”

“ _ They’re  _ _ Healing Items _ _ Frisk! We need these! _ ” They began to pour the contents of the bowl into Frisk’s backpack before Frisk stopped them, putting the bowl on the floor with a handful of candies still in it before letting Chara walk them into the next room.

“We don’t need  _ all _ of them Chara.” They stopped moving as a Froggit hopped across the path ahead of them, before the small Monster turned and ribbitted at them. “Oh, hello Froggit!”

“ _ Let’s fight it! _ ” Chara’s voice, no matter how echo-y and ethereal, was full of excitement.

Frisk just shrugged their shoulders as the world went Black-and-White around them. “You’re making the moves here. If you think you can hit it, go ahead.”

In half a second, Frisk was on the other side of the room, and the Froggit was Dust on the floor. “ _ Oh, I  _ _ know _ _ I can hit these guys. _ ” Chara walked them into the next room, where two more Froggit hopped into the path. “ _ I’m gonna fight all of them. _ ”

As those two fell to Dust as well, Frisk just whispered quietly to themselves, and Chara.

“Okay then. Do what you want.”

 

*So I killed everything in the Ruins. 

*It was really fun, and Frisk didn’t try to stop me at all. 

*Not even when we had to fight Toriel.

 

As the Goat-monster’s Dust settled the world faded back into color, and Chara walked them through the door out of the Ruins. At this point they’d gotten the hang of walking around in Frisk’s body, they looked like an actual human instead of some kind of puppet now.

The space behind the door was dark, as usual. Chara only stopped walking when Flowey actually popped up this time. “H-howdy.” The flower spoke, stuttering as he frowned at the Human before him. “Frisk, You broke your promise to me.”

“I did?” Frisk asked. 

“I still remember… I thought you said you would erase my memories too if you reset again?” Flowey looked confused, and hurt. Chara’s voice was silent in Frisk’s mind as the flower continued. “You don’t lie to people, Frisk. Not in all the times before. What changed?”

*Flowey’s right, by the way. Frisk has their own rap sheet, but lying isn’t on that list. 

*It’s kind of endearing, actually. They’ll leave out details and be quiet, but they won’t lie.

“I didn’t reset this time.” Frisk said. “I didn’t break my promise to you.”

Flowey’s frown just grew. “But you’re the only one with the power to reset. How could it not have been you?”

“Well, you once said that the power to reset was controlled only by the most determined soul in the world.”

“But that’s still you, Frisk. I can sense it.” Flowey popped underground for a second, appearing again behind Frisk, at the door to the room where Toriel was. “This however, isn’t like you at all. You haven’t killed her since the first time…”

“ _ Yeah, that’s true. This was liberating, wasn’t it? _ ” 

“I would have preferred not to kill her.” Frisk answered both of them. 

“Then why did you?” Flowey asked.

“I didn’t.”

“Frisk, I saw you-”

“ **I** did not kill Toriel. As in, It was not  **me** .” Frisk watched Flowey’s expression change from doubtful and frustrated to fearful, and then happy. 

“Chara?”

“ _ May I talk to him? _ ”

Frisk nodded their head. 

“Greetings, Azzy.”

 

*Only Frisk, Flowey, and I are allowed to know what we talked about next. Sorry.

*I will tell you we talked for a good couple hours before moving on to Snowdin though. It was fun to talk to Flowey with my own words for once- even though it was still Frisk’s voice.

 

Meeting Sans with Chara in control was actually really fun. Normally, no matter how hard Frisk tried not to, they would still smile or laugh at the opening joke, and every single one that followed. With Chara controlling everything though, they couldn’t smile or emote at all. Chara kept their expression neutral, and it really threw Sans off. It was entertaining to see the skeleton all messed-up because his joke didn’t work. 

*And then, Papyrus walked in and was gone in less than ten seconds! That’s gotta be a record.

*I’ll spare you the details, but I bet you could guess what it looked like-

*I killed everyone. 

*Frisk didn’t try to stop me until we got to Papyrus. But like I just said…

*Waterfall was fun too. Actually,  _ Undyne _ was fun. A challenge, Finally.

*In comparison, Hotlands was barely worth mentioning.

*Mettaton’s an Idiot.

*And so is Alphys, now that I think about it. I mean, she watches those cameras like a hawk, but misses the entire fight with Undyne?

 

*I suppose The only interesting thing left to tell you about this timeline is that Sans was suddenly a badass.

*But I bet you knew that already. 

*I actually gave up. I hit the reset button and I told Frisk I wanted to try again when they woke up. 

*They let me, of course, but as soon as we got to Sans again it was just as frustrating…

*I kinda gave up again, but I didn’t Reset right away that time.

 

*Did you know I can “tag along” with people other than Frisk?

*Only when Frisk dies though.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:  
I'm going to Restart this Story in a new thread. I finally, _finally_ figured out how to do what I was wanting to do with this story from the beginning, and so I'm just going to start anew. Thanks for reading this, and if you like what's been sort of hinted at going on, I really hope you'll stick around for the full story later.  
I'm going to write like, 30 chapters before I start posting anything for this again, but since I actually have my muse in place That shouldn't take too long.  
-Cya!


End file.
